Dyspo
Dyspo is second-in-command of the heroic, Pride Troopers from the anime Dragon Ball Super. Dyspo is Toppo's best friend and sidekick. The Pride Troopers are a super-hero-like universe defense force for the universe classified as Universe 11. He is the tertiary antagonist of the Universe Survival Saga in Dragon Ball Super. The Tournament of Power Dyspo is encountered in the Tournament of Power, a fighting competition between all the strongest universes for a from the with the Pride Troopers representative of universe 11. The Tournament of Power is evoked by the supreme god, Zeno. Zeno, or rather the Zenos, as a dimensional copy of Zeno was created due to resolving a paradox, had begun to think that there were too many universes. However the final factor for the Tournament of Power was the desire of Goku, from universe 7 who just liked the idea of a multi-universal tournament as a competition. The Tournament of Power would award the winner of the competition a single wish, though the wish for anything, without restriction. The reason why the competition was so rarely evoked though was because every universe that fails a fight is erased from existence by Zeno. Universe 11 is recruited by Belmod and Khai, Belmod being universe 11's God of Destruction and Khai being a Kai - god of creation for the universe. The Pride Troopers were employed to win the Tournament thus saving their universe. Dyspo leads the Pride Troopers along with veteran member, Toppo and star member, Jiren. Where as Toppo was the moral center of the team and Jiren was silent but phenomenally strong enforcer, Dyspo relied mostly on his legendary speed. Together with the rest of the Pride Troopers, Dyspo set's out to save Universe 11. Personal info Dyspo is the most sketchy of the Pride Troopers - he is arrogant, entitled, disrespectful and none above dirty tricks. However Dyspo is completely committed to his team-mates. When Toppo is in trouble Dyspo goes out of his way to stand-by him, even at the potential cost of his own life. Dyspo places much blame upon Universe 7 as Goku was the one who conceived of the Tournament of Power, thus sacrificing the other Universes seemingly just for the sport of it. Dyspo. Though Dyspo is incredibly strong he feels inferior to Toppo and Jiren who are both God of Destruction tier power-houses. Skills and Abilities Dyspo's speed is his main strength, he is so fast he can go faster than light. The assassin Hit, had a time freeze ability but was still beaten by Dyspo. Dyspo was so fast that the millisecond Hit moved his muscles to evoke his temporal powers Dyspo keyed in on the movement and disabled him before Hit could even use his technique. Additionally Dyspo has strength and ki projection far greater than any traditional mortal. He is fond of using kicks in melee combat. For energy attacks he uses a move he called Circle Flash, a projected ring of energy that surrounds his opponent, Dyspo can eventually make it explode. Dyspo can fire a single blast of ki energy so fast that the moment is builds up does more damage than the ki itself, this is called his Light Bullet. Teaming up with subordinate, Kahseral, Dyspo uses the combination move Double Cannon Maximum - the combined trajectory of which is devastating to opponents. Dyspo is most proud of his ability to enter Super Maximum Light Speed Mode - a state where he moves so fast, even gods can not keep track of him; in this state Dyspo can move so fast that he no longer needs to travel in straight lines to charge, he can do so at all angles without even losing momentum from changing course. Trivia *Dyspo of voiced by Bin Shimada, who also voiced the villain Broly. *Universe 11's members are use the theme name of kitchen items for their members. Dyspo is a variation on Disposal/A garbage disposal. *Dyspo is considered to be Toppo's best friend as he is the closest towards him out of all the Pride Troopers. Gallery 17761453_10211307757583458_24715299_o.png|Dypso's fighting stance. Dyspo.png dragon_ball_super_pride_troopers_by_giuseppedirosso-dbaqler.jpg|Dyspo with Toppo and Kahseral. Dyspo_NEP.jpg DHo-XCfWAAAzfz4.jpg|Dyspo overpowered by Hit. Dragon-Ball-Super-Episode-121-00194.jpg ep124_Screenshot_0224.jpg|Dyspo vs. Frieza IMG_20180121_093755.jpg|Dyspo activates his final technique. Navigation Category:Dragonball Heroes Category:Arrogant Category:Warriors Category:Loyal Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Leaders Category:Famous Category:Paragon Category:Aliens Category:Male Category:Chaotic Good Category:Fighter Category:Antagonists Category:Revived Category:Manga Heroes Category:Sidekicks Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Anime Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Right-Hand Category:Superheroes Category:Elementals